barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Princess Charm School/Merchandise
This is a subpage to showcase the merchandise for Barbie: Princess Charm School. DVD and Digital Copy Barbie Princess Charm School (2011).jpg|Cover of the DVD. Barbie-Princess-Charm-School-Early-Cover.jpg|An early DVD cover. Barbie_Princess_Charm_School_-_Custom_001.jpg|The ahead and the back parts of the DVD cover. DVD of PCS.jpg|DVD version. DVD_Barbie_Princess_Charm_School.jpg Barbie Princess Charm School DVD Cover 1.png Barbie Princess Charm School Digital Copy.png screenshot-www.google.com-2019.04.28-18-35-22.png|Danish dub screenshot-www.google.com-2019.04.28-18-34-55.png|Chinese dub screenshot-www.zoom.co.uk-2019.04.28-18-40-41.png|Irish DVD screenshot-www.google.com-2019.04.28-18-39-45.png|Swedish DVD Books Barbie_girly345.jpg|Panorama Sticker Storybook Barbie-Princess-Charm-School-Books-barbie-movies-20264325-500-500.jpg|A Big Golden Book. 843048_Enlarged_1.jpeg|A Little Golden Book. 889671_Enlarged_1.jpeg|The Junior Novelization Barbie PCS - Princess Magic.jpg|''Princess Magic'' PCS Step-into-Reading.jpg|Step Into Reading PCS book2.jpg|Sticker & Activity Book PCS book3.jpg|Sticker Storybook PCS book4.jpg|''Princess in Training'' PCS book5.jpg|Deluxe Coloring Book 61NFiNgEoyL. SS500 .jpg|Story and Activity book PCS book7.jpg|Colouring Book PrincessCharmSchoolMagazine-1.jpg PrincessCharmSchoolMagazine-2.jpg Barbie Princess Charm School Storybook Scenes.jpg 9789673207060.jpg 9789673207077.jpg 9789673207084.jpg 9771985654007-25.jpg|Magazine in Malaysian version. 9771985654007-40-2.jpg Toys Blair 3-in-1 Doll *Based on the enchanting movie where Barbie stars as Princess Blair *Princess Blair transforms into three looks *Comes with stylish pink shoes and necklace *Her school uniform top clips off to reveal a short party dress; and a button push transforms the party dress into a full-length gown *Suitable for ages 3 years and over From the enchanting movie Barbie Princess Charm School, Princess Blair doll magically changes into three different fashionable looks so girls can play out their favourite scenes and create new princess adventures. Blair's school uniform top easily clips off to reveal a short, cute party dress. Then with the push of a button, her dress transforms into a glorious, full-length gown, revealing she's the long-lost princess of Gardania. This 3-in-1 doll comes with stylish pink shoes, a necklace and a lovely tiara befitting royalty. Castle "Barbie Castle features a carpet VIP drawbridge entrance, a "movable" dance floor, dessert bar, "movable" lift, vanity area, and Princess bedroom with bed that transforms into a wardrobe. For ages 3 years and over." Dolls Blair Doll School Uniform.png|Blair doll in her school uniform. Blair Doll Short Look.png|Blair doll in a short version of her princess gown. Blair Doll Princess Gown.png|Blair doll in transformed princess gown. 85053407 Barbie Princess Charm School Princess Blair.6.jpg|Blair doll in its box. Blair School Girl Doll.png|Another Blair doll in the school uniform. Princess Blair.jpg|A basic doll of Blair. Barbie_Princess_Charm_School_Princess_Sophia_2013_Doll.jpg|New version of Blair doll 41MNY4fmQWL.jpg|The exclusive Blair doll with the clasroom playset. Barbie-Princess-Charm-School-Classroom-playset-barbie-movies-23968061-390-416.jpg|Blair doll with the clasroom playset in its box. African American Blair doll.png|An African-American Blair doll. Hadley School Doll.png|Hadley doll in her school uniform. Hadley Gown Doll.png|Hadley doll in her princess gown. Delancy School Doll.png|Delancy doll in her school uniform. Delancy Princess Gown Doll.png|Delancy doll in her princess gown. Nicholas Doll.png|A doll of Prince Nicholas. Qj-209 4z.jpg|Prince Nicholas doll in its box. Untitled1.png|A Blair mini doll with chair and school uniform. Barbie-princess-charm-school-mini-kingdom-assortment 4f44440e797c5.jpg|A Hadley mini doll with wardrobe and school uniform. Barbie-princess-charm-school-mini-kingdom-assortment-3 4f44441e13c41.jpg|A Delancy mini doll with dressing table and school uniform. Grace Doll.jpg|Grace and pink dragon dolls. Caprice Doll.jpg|Caprice and blue dragon dolls. Harmony Doll.jpg|Harmony and purple dragon dolls. Playsets Barbie-princess-charm-school-princess-playset-from-mattel 21584 500.jpg|The bedroom playset in the bag form. Mattel-barbie-princess-charm-school-royal-bed-bath-play-set.jpg|The bedroom playset after opened. 51b4w3SwmGL.jpg|The bedroom playset in its box. 41pol+r2iVL.jpg|The horse carriage. $ 35.JPG|The horse carriage in its box. Castle Playset.jpg|The castle playsets. Category:Merchandise